


Crooked Eyeliner

by larryspangel, villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, badly done eyeliner, nonbinary kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sucks at eyeliner and his boyfriend is no better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Eyeliner

Kuroo got home from the store and headed into the bathroom. He took a deep breath, in and out, before reaching into the bag and grabbing the container of liquid eyeliner. He opened it up and looked into the mirror, moving his hair out of his face as he started applying it, excited that he could finally try it out. He drew the line and looked at how it turned out. It was completely crooked and smudged. He tried drawing over it, hoping it would make it look better. It didn’t. He was about to wash it off and try again, when he heard someone enter the house. 

“Shit,” he whispered to himself. Kenma must have gotten back from class. He quickly put his hair back down, grateful it was long enough to cover his eye, then exited the bathroom. “Hey babe, how was class?”

“It was alright” Kenma mumbled, shrugging off his school bag before falling back onto the couch. “Remind me to never take morning classes ever again though.” Even though Kenma didn’t like to think of himself as a whiny person, in his opinion no one in their right mind should ever enjoy getting up this early. The sudden loss of almost two hours of sleep didn’t much help his mood either, so he didn’t see any point in trying to hide it anymore let alone to Kuroo who’d had more than ten years to get used to how much he hated getting up early.

He glanced over to his boyfriend questioningly. “What about you?” Kenma fidgeted in his seat before turning fully to face Kuroo. “Anything interesting happen? Well, more interesting than homework.”

There was no way Kuroo was telling Kenma. He had no idea how Kenma would react to this sort of thing. “Um, nothing much. I made toast?”

Kenma eyed him for a moment before lying down on the full length of their couch. “Okay then… just so you know though, I’m not going to be moving from this spot ever again.” He groaned into the cushions only lifting his head slightly to grab blindly for his PSP from his bag. Eventually deciding it was too much effort for how tired he was, he soon went limp again.

Kuroo chuckled before joining him on the couch, pulling him close. “I don’t have class today, so we can relax all day if you want?” Kuroo asked, before kissing him on the head. 

“Mmh.” _That sounds nice,_ Kenma thought, curling himself back against Kuroo. Do nothing among other things always was nice, but doing nothing with Kuroo always seemed to calm Kenma down more than anything else. Deciding this was worth putting effort into, Kenma reached up and pushed some of Kuroo’s bangs away to kiss him on the cheek.

Kuroo smiled at the kiss, before realizing that Kenma just moved his bangs. _Did he see it? Oh god, what if he leaves me?_ Kuroo’s mind started running with all kinds of thoughts, terrified about what Kenma would say.

Feeling Kuroo tense up Kenma drew himself back. Just before he was about to ask what was wrong he notice something and gently pulled back Kuroos bangs again.

 _Oh. So that’s why he_ … Kenma didn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at what seemed to be a frankly terrible attempt at eyeliner. He mulled over what to say without being too insulting because if he was honest, it really wasn’t that good, but there’s no way he’d outright say that—not even Kenma was so blunt. “Um..”

“I’ll um, let you be then, sorry,” Kuroo said, starting to get up. _Kenma thinks I’m a freak. He’s going to break up with me. I’m going to be stuck moving in with Lev and Yaku. I’m going to have to hear Lev and Yaku have sex. Oh god, no._

Kenma quickly grabbed onto Kuroo’s wrist. _Okay, no, that probably seemed like a bad response um..._ He bit his lip gently in thought trying to figure out how to word his next sentence without further upsetting Kuroo. “You… you know you’re supposed to do both eyes right? It looks weird if you only do one.”

“What? Wait, you mean don’t hate me or find me gross?” Kuroo asked, turning around to face Kenma again.

He gave Kuroo an odd look. _Hate him? It’s just eyeliner—well, poorly done eyeliner, but still._ Kenma shook his head slowly. “No… why would I? I mean, you could have done a better job at applying it but what’d make you think that?”

“Thank god—wait… Hey! It’s harder than it looks,” Kuroo said, pouting.

“Drawing a line across your eyelid is harder than it looks?” Kenma said, clearly not believing him.

“I bet you can’t do any better,” Kuroo replied, crossing his arms. 

Kenma frowned, not appreciating the accusation and stood up abruptly, his previous promise to not move forgotten as he walked over to the bathroom.

“I can too, where’s the eyeliner?” Kenma called back, annoyed.

Kuroo reached into the drawer and pulled out the eyeliner, before crouching down to Kenma’s level. “Let’s see you try, Kozume.”

“Shut up.” Kenma mumbled, taking the eyeliner from him. He uncapped the small container before holding Kuroo’s face still as he made the first mark on his bare eyelid.

Unfortunately, as much as Kenma hated to admit it, Kuroo’s previous statement seemed to be holding true as, while Kenma tried making a neat line across, his hand seemed intent on shaking slightly the whole time.

To make matters worse, the prospect of accidentally getting some of the black liquid into Kuroo’s eye suddenly came to him, making Kenma even more on edge while trying to complete the task. _Don’t mess it up, don’t mess it up, don’t get it in his eye, don’t prove him right this shouldn’t be that hard it’s just a line. It’s just a LINE. WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?_

In the end Kenma hadn’t done too much better than Kuroo had, his first attempt ended up being so shaky ended up being crooked, and when he tried to fix it it only made a bigger mess on Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo sat up to look in the mirror. “Wow, you did a really great job,” he said sarcastically. 

Kenma whacked Kuroo, looking at their shared makeup disaster. “Better than you did at least. It’s only a little smudged.” _Crooked and shakily done but only a little smudged_

“Let's admit it, we both suck.” Kuroo sighed. “Do you have any better ideas on how to do this?”

He thought for a moment then shrugged. “We could try asking someone who actually knows what they’re doing with”—Kenma made a vague gesture to the eyeliner—“this. Or just look it up online. Your pick.”

“Let's try looking it up online.” Kuroo got out his phone and looked for eyeliner tutorials on YouTube. His eyes widened at all the different videos showing all different methods and styles. “How do they even...?” Kuroo questioned, mouth hung open in shock at how many videos there were.

Kenma leaned into Kuroo’s side peeking over at the screen in his hand. His eyes scanned down through the videos and then to the timestamps. “Eleven minutes to learn how to do this, what the heck?” Kenma read taken aback by the apparent length of time it would take to learn this judging by most of the videos. “I know it was difficult but eleven minutes?”

“Does it really take eleven minutes to do!? There must be an easier way because I don’t think anyone would spend eleven minutes on this in the morning. All I wanted was eyeliner and now I look like a middle school girl doing her makeup for the first time. Maybe I should have started with pencil eyeliner…”

He shrugged. “Maybe, but to be fair it kind of was your first time, judging by the results” Kenma didn’t bother hiding his small teasing smile. “Who knows though, maybe they just take a long time to explain it? I doubt anyone would willingly take that long for something like that.”

“By the way Kenma, you aren’t weirded out by the whole thing, right? It’s not a usual thing to walk in on your boyfriend doing his eyeliner…”

“It doesn’t bother me. If you want wear eyeliner I think that’s fine, it’s not really something I’d think to make a big deal of.” He paused for a moment. “What did you think I was going to think about it?”

“I don’t know, I just—it’s been something I’ve wanted to try for awhile now. I wanted to try it a few years back, but when I asked for money to buy some, my mom said no. After that, I kind of gave up on the idea until today. I guess I was worried that you would think I was weird or something…” Kuroo looked down at the ground and sighed. “That was probably stupid of me to think, huh?” 

He didn’t respond, instead Kenma tilted his head to try and meet his boyfriend’s eyes before flicking him in the shoulder. “A little bit, yeah, but I guess I can understand why you thought that though.” He thought over his next sentence carefully before asking, “Was it like you thought it’d be? Eyeliner I mean?”

“I mean, I would have preferred if I did a better job at it, but at the same time I still like it. Once I fully get how, I will be much happier with it. I’m just glad that I can now buy it with my own money. I was going to buy mascara too, but the wand looks kind of scary.”

“Scary?” Kenma tried to imagine Kuroo with actually decent eyeliner and mascara on, and while it was different, the image in his mind wasn’t half bad. “Well if you can get over your fear of mascara wands, I think that’d actually not be a bad look for you. Once you figure out how to properly apply it.” 

Kuroo gave Kenma a wide smile. “I’m really excited to get the hang of it...and hopefully not poke my eye out in the process.”

“Yeah that’d… be preferable.” 

Kuroo walked up and hugged Kenma close. “Thank you for being ok with all of this by the way.”

“Of course.” Kenma squeezed him back gently. “If that’s what you want and it’s clearly important to you, of course I’m ok with it. Were you really that worried about it?”

Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma’s head. “It’s just different and I know you don’t like change all that much. I just really love you, Kenma and I don’t want to ever lose you,” Kuroo told him, saying the last part quietly, embarrassed over the cheesiness. 

“You’re not.” Kenma murmured, raising himself up to press a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “Besides it’s still you, so something like this isn’t really much of a change as far as I’m concerned. I still want to be with you with or without all of this.”

Kuroo gave Kenma a soft smile. “Do you want to go relax for a bit?”

Looking up at him Kenma returned the smile and nodded. “Sure that sounds good but, do you um, want to wash off that mess first? We can try again at it later.”

Kuroo nodded, before beginning to clean up with Kenma. He didn’t expect his day to go like this, but he was so happy it did.


End file.
